


i just woke up in my underwear

by nunaseaweed



Series: Don't Threaten Me With a Good Time [3]
Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: Au of sorts, F/M, M/M, and they have kids, idk why biana has so many, they're in the future, time travel?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:07:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29395269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nunaseaweed/pseuds/nunaseaweed
Summary: Biana, Dex, Sophie, Fitz, Keefe, Tam, Linh and Marella are thrown into the future, but it's different.im so great at summaries i know.
Relationships: Dex Dizznee/Biana Vacker, Keefe Sencen/Tam Song, Sophie Foster/Fitz Vacker, Wylie Endal/Linh Song
Series: Don't Threaten Me With a Good Time [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159292
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	i just woke up in my underwear

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Have you noticed that I do NOT own Keeper of the Lost Cities.  
> Notes:  
> Dedicated to: @hunterofartemis109 (on wattpad) she gave me the idea of being thrown into the future from her book Ms.Sencen. I recommend you read it even if you don’t ship Sokeefe. It’s really good!  
> -they are thrown into the future with no idea about what’s going on  
> -pretty much takes place a week after Chapter 18  
> -I low-key unleashed my hatred on Sophie and the hidden love I have for Fitz while writing this. I want everyone to know before reading that I actually really love Fitz’s character, so please don’t hate on him. Everything that he says to Sophie is completely true. So I hope you guys understand that.  
> -this is stupid long. I’m gonna write a little book off of it. (edit: dropped that book haha)  
> -cussing

Keefe’s eyes flickered open. An arm was wrapped around his waist, which wasn’t very normal. Seeing that it was Tam he stopped worrying and asked, “Wait, didn’t I go home last night?” He had been over at Teirgan’s house with the Songs the night before, but he remembered going home.

“Maybe you didn’t want to. Don’t think about it too much,” was Tam’s mumbled answer as he snuggled further into Keefe’s neck. 

“You know, I usually wouldn’t. But this isn’t your bed.”

Tam's eyes opened, and before responding to Keefe’s statement, he asked, “Why aren't you wearing a shirt?”

Keefe rolled his eyes. “I don’t know. A better question would be why are we here? Or where is this place? How did we get here?”

“Yeah yeah, put on a shirt.” Tam got out of bed and walked to the white wall. He stared up at the paintings of him and Keefe. “These look like you drew them, Keefe.”

Keefe hopped out of the bed and looked at them. “They do.”

Tam walked over to a drawing of him in the corner of the room. He saw small handwriting in the bottom left corner. His jaw dropped. “How crazy would you think I am if I said this could be the future?”

Keefe came to his side and replied, “Very. Why?” He followed his gaze, squinted at the writing as he read it out loud, “ _ For my wonderful husband, Tam Sencen. _ Oh that’s why.”

Tam gaped at him. “Does this not surprise you? How the hell are we in the future?”

“It could be a dream,” Keefe offered, prompting Tam to slap his arm. “Ow, I guess not.”

“What are we gonna do? Where’s Linh? Are we kidnapped? Is anyone else here? Why the future? Did the Neverseen-”

“Stop worrying! I get it, this is really weird and scary. But I just woke up, I need time to process what’s going on, then you can hit me with those questions. In the meantime, is food an option?”

Tam rolled his eyes. “Sure, but only if you put some pants on.”

“What? I’m wearing shorts,” Keefe whined. “You’re wearing shorts too!”

Tam chuckled. “But at least I’m wearing a shirt. God Keefe, put your clothes on,” he spoke sarcastically.  
“Oh shut up,” Keefe babbled as he enclosed Tam in a hug. Tam punched him in the stomach and ran out of the room. “That was mean!” Keefe called after him, but he laughed to himself as he followed Tam out the door.

  * ❅──────✧❅✦❅✧──────❅•



Sophie shoved Fitz’s chest away from her. “Move over,” she mumbled.

Fitz groaned, “I’m already on the edge of the bed, Sophie. SOPHIE?!” Both their eyes snapped open and they lurched away from each other. “What’s going on?”

“I don’t know, why were we in bed together?”

“You ask like I know.”

“Oh shut up.” Sophie tried hard not to pay attention to the fact that Fitz was shirtless wearing pajama shorts. She was in a T-shirt and shorts she’d never seen before.

“Shouldn’t we try and figure out what we’re doing here, instead of awkwardly staring at the floor?” Fitz asked.

“Yea fine. Look for something that might point to where we are.” Sophie advised. She looked at the peach walls. All the furniture was the same pearly white. Some pictures were hanging on the wall across from where she was standing, next to a bookcase and a desk. She walked over to the desk where Fitz was already standing.

There was a picture of her and Fitz on it, along with a quote from Harry Potter on a wooden block and a couple of other things. “I think this is my room. But it’s not, my room.”

Fitz held up what looked like a little white stick. “What’s this?”

Sophie grabbed it out of his hand. “That’s a pregnancy test! If this is my room-”

“Well what does it say?” Fitz interrupted.

Peering at the test, she saw two little pink lines. “Is there a box? I need a box!” Fitz looked around and grabbed one out of the trash can, handing it to Sophie. After reading the box she screamed. “This can’t be happening…”

Fitz gave her a confused glance. Sophie threw her hands up in the air, “I’m pregnant! I’m too young to be pregnant. Who’s baby is it?”

“Mine.”

Sophie looked at Fitz and raised her eyebrows. “At least, judging by the matching rings we’re wearing, it should be mine.”

Glancing down at their hands, Sophie stifled a gasp. Coming back to her senses she realized what Fitz had meant by saying, ‘It should be.” “Did you just suggest that I’d cheat?”

“I didn’t mean it, and you know that.”

“I hate you.”

“If you really hated me so much you wouldn’t have sle-” Fitz cut himself off with an angry look from Sophie. “...had a child with me.”

“You suck. And seeing how much of an ass you’re being right now, it was probably just a drunken mistake.” Sophie regretted the words as soon as she said them. It was mean, she knew that, especially to someone who hasn't done anything wrong. But the words came out anyway, and she didn’t take them back. Just the other night she had realized what a shitty friend she was, and how lucky she was to have friends who stayed with her even with that. She had been doing so many things wrong. But in the moment, she thought,  _ Why stop now? _

Fitz said nothing as she thought, finally breaking the silence by looking at a picture on the wall and saying, “A drunken mistake three times? I didn’t peg you for a drinker.”

Sophie followed his gaze to the picture. She sat on the beach next to Fitz on a rock. Two kids, a boy who looked about six, and a girl who was probably around four, both in overalls and sunglasses, ran around with sand pals in front of them. Sophie was kissing Fitz’s cheek. “Wow. This version of me must really love you.”

“Version? Don’t you think this could be the future?” Fitz pondered. “Just because you’ve been fed up with everyone for the past couple of days doesn’t mean it's all that hard to believe you could love me. You did once.”

“Fitz this isn’t the time…”

“It’s never the time is it?” Fitz snapped. The slight anger in his voice seemed to be ages old. And somehow, he managed to keep it slim as he went on. “You never have time. And I get why. You’re the moonlark. But sometimes it doesn’t make sense. Keefe woke up a week ago and god knows you didn’t have any assignments from the Council or the Black Swan since then. So I don’t see why you have been in such a bad mood. Grady and Edaline don’t either. None of us do.

“But we won’t fight you on it. We’ll let you be no matter how many times you’ve turned us down or told us off for no reason. Because you’re the moonlark, and you’ve got lots on your plate. And trust me, we understand that. And we know you try so hard to make sure being famous doesn’t get to you, but I think something else did. 

“You may not notice it, Sophie, but you could get away with murder when it comes to your friends and family. Because you’re always the stressed out one. So we don’t question you when you snap at us. But I am fed up with it, because it has been three years of me dealing with your shit! And you’ve dealt with mine, I know, but you can be so infuriating sometimes and I have kept it to myself for too long.

“You need to slow down and notice the people around you, Sophie. You try and we know that but still. You’ve got this image that we see you with that makes us not want to lean on you. That you have so much to worry about, we shouldn’t burden you with our stupid crap. But that’s not what a friend should be like. A friend should be there to take all the stupid crap we throw at them, and help us talk it through.”

“I never told you guys not to talk to me about things,” Sophie cut in.

Fitz sighed, “You didn’t have to Sophie. The way you seem when we see you, the way you act sometimes, makes us not want to tell you. Did you know Biana’s been keeping something from me? After Keefe woke up and everything settled down, I noticed there was something she wasn’t telling me, which is weird because we tell each other everything. We’ve always been close. So I asked her about it, and her reason for not telling me was you. Because you seemed so pissed off this week, she thought that something must have happened. And since cognates aren’t supposed to have secrets, she didn’t tell me because she didn’t want you to have to worry about it.”

Sophie looked at the floor. Fitz continued, “I’m not trying to make you feel bad. I have tried so hard to refrain from doing that for years. Because the second you get mad at the moonlark, you're the villain. Doesn’t matter why, because how dare you get mad at the little girl with the weight of the world on her shoulders. I understand that, but there are times when that weight isn’t there and you still aren’t being a good friend.”

Without looking up, Sophie spoke, “If this is about us dating…”

Fitz sighed, “See you still don’t get it. This isn’t about you neglecting and hurting me, this is about you neglecting and hurting everyone. As for my problem, I understand that you need time. But I don’t see why that time includes yelling at me for stupid reasons and acting like it never happened. It did happen Sophie, we were a couple and we were happy. I know we aren’t together now, but you don’t need to act like being in love with me is so far fetched. You were once, and looking back on what you told me when we broke up, it could happen again.”

Complete silence. Neither said a word for at least, at Sophie’s count, 213 seconds, or around 4 minutes. Until Marella spoke, “He’s right you know.” Sophie glanced at her. “He’s completely right, and you know that. So just agree with Fitz. Damn, never thought I’d say that.”

Fitz smiled at her, she nodded back. Sophie finally spoke, “I know you’re right. I know I’m an asshole sometimes and I don’t know why. I tried to fix it but it’s not working. I’m sorry Fitz, for everything. For Biana, for being a bad girlfriend, a worse friend.”

“You didn’t know,” Fitz defended.

“Thanks for telling me. I don’t think I could get back on track without you.”

After a pause Marella asked, “What happened to you this week?”

“I don’t know. I even noticed what a jerk I was being but I don't know. And Marella, how long were you there?”

Marella yawned and stretched before speaking, “Well, your scream woke me up, what was that about anyway? I was standing behind the door when Fitz brought up the fact that you were fed up with everyone and acting like you never and couldn’t love him. Just before he started venting.”

Fitz thought about it, “Is anyone else here?”

Marella shook her head, “I checked on my way here. I was in the bedroom next to yours, there’s two with children in them and one empty one. The kids look around four and seven. The rest of the house is empty. What’s that?” She asked, pointing to the pregnancy test Sophie was still holding.

Sophie gulped before she spoke, “The reason I screamed.” Marella raised her eyebrows. “A pregnancy test. I’m pregnant.”  
“You what?! Hon, you aren’t even sixteen yet!”

Fitz chuckled, “Marella, I don’t know if you noticed, but we’re like 40 years old right now.”

“Wait so this is the future? Are those your kids in the rooms? Are you two married?”

Sophie answered, “Maybe, probably and yes.”

Marella looked like she was about to explode with a confusing mix of happiness and surprise, but the theme song of Harry Potter cut them off. “What the hell is that?”

Sophie smiled, “My childhood.” She found an iPhone in one of the desk drawers, it was pretty big and had a black case with yet another Harry Potter quote painted on the back. The writing seemed to be Dex’s. Sophie didn’t question it, and flipped the phone back over to see that it was an alarm. She turned it off and turned towards the others. “I think I know where we are. In the future, but in the Forbidden Cities.”

“That explains the clothes,” was Marella’s response. She had been wearing a gray T-shirt and pale shorts, along with a simple brown cardigan. Her hair was up in a messy bun.

“I want breakfast. I’m gonna go to the kitchen, hopefully Sophie can find us some human food. And Fitz, be a darling on a put a shirt on will ya? Sophie won’t stop staring at your abs.” Marella walked out of the room and into the hall, yawning and wrapping her cardigan closer around her.

Sophie huffed, “She’s like the girl version of Keefe. All they do is tease.”

“I mean she’s not wrong,” Fitz started.

Sophie made a fake angry face and punched him in the stomach. She brought her fist back and shook it. “Goddamn, abs of steel…”

Fitz laughed. Sophie made a face at him, “Oh come on and just put a shirt on. We have to make breakfast for the kids.”

“What about Marella?”

“Right, the kids.”

Smiling, Fitz found a shirt in the massive closet, slid it on and followed Sophie out the door.

  * ❅──────✧❅✦❅✧──────❅•



Biana rolled over onto her side as an arm snaked around her waist. She smiled as Dex spoke with sleepy eyes, “Good morning.” 

“Good morning to you too.” She fell back onto her back and her eyes widened as she noticed something. “Dex, why does it look like someone stuffed a beach ball up my shirt?!”

Dex quickly sat up and rubbed his eyes. “What the hell…”

“Yes, hell indeed.”

“I think you’re pregnant,” Dex informed her.

Biana seemed impatient, “No shit Sherlock!” She didn’t even know what Sherlock was or meant, she had just picked up the saying from Sophie. “How am I pregnant? This doesn’t just happen overnight.”

Dex looked at her and judged, “No looks like a couple of months in. And I doubt we slept for that long.”

Biana sat up and sighed, “This doesn’t make any sense. There’s literally no way I could be pregnant. It's a two way process, and I’m fifteen!”

As she slowly started to have a panic attack, Dex sat up and gave her a hug. Looking around the room he spoke, “This is not my room.”

Biana also looked around and screamed, “What the hell is happening!”

Dex got out of the bed and rummaged a light gray desk in the corner of the blue room. Picking up a picture of all of their friends sitting in a cafè, he spoke, “I doubt we were kidnapped.”

Struggling to get out of the bed, Biana wobbled over to the desk and looked at the picture. After a moment she suddenly blurted, “We’re in the future but something’s different.” 

Dex turned towards her with a completely baffled look on his face. “That is the single most insane thing I have ever heard.” Biana frowned as he kept looking through the drawers. He pulled out a thin, square shaped device with a screen and stared at it before saying, “Well what do you know, you’re right.”

Snatching the thing from his hand she miffed, “Of course I am, ever heard of mother’s intuition? What is this thing?”

“You’re fitting in to the pregnancy thing quicker than I thought,” Dex joked, earning a slap on the arm from Biana. “And that thing, is a cell phone.”

“What does it do?” Biana asked, twirling it around in her hands.

Taking it back, Dex answered, “It’s basically an imparter. It’s a form of communication, and also can be used for other things.”

“Not very common is it, I’ve never even heard of one. You know, it looks like that iPod thing Sophie brought when she came to the Lost Cities.” Biana’s eyes widened as it came to her, “We’re in the Forbidden Cities.”

“That we are,” Dex chuckled.

Before he could say more, a child about nine years old ran into the room. “Mommy, Daddy, can someone make breakfast? Answer quickly, the ads don’t last that long and I don’t want to miss the reruns of Jessie!”

Biana stared at the little strawberry blonde who had just called her Mom. Dex quickly covered for her by saying, “How about later honey? We’re doing something right now, could you wait an hour?”

Glancing at him with teal eyes she responded, “It’s fine, I’ll just ask Nadia to make an omelet or something.” She ran out the door without another word.

Biana looked at Dex with eyes impossibly big. “What. The. HELL?! We need to figure out what’s going on right now.”

Dex nodded, looking at the phone. It had a marbled pink and purple case with jewels forming a  _ B  _ on the back, obviously Biana’s. “This might be able to tell us something but it has a password.” But when the screen turned on, it asked for a face ID. “I guess not. Just look at it I guess.”

Biana did as he asked while asking, “How can you read English?”

The phone made a clicking noise and showed a different screen. “Well, in this place we grew up reading and speaking english.”

Dex scrolled through the calendar app and noticed something marked for that Thursday. “ _ Buy a new journal _ ” he read aloud. He looked up at Biana out of curiosity. “How long have you been keeping a journal?”

Smiling, Biana answered, “Since I was thirteen. And before you ask, no, it's not just about you.”

Dex laughed, “I never thought it was.”

“Wait, if the habit carried on until now,” Biana started, “then it should have all of the events until now! Hopefully I kept them, I used one every month.”

She walked out the door with Dex at her heels. Seeing a girl who looked exactly like the girl who came into their room earlier, but older, at the stove and another girl and a boy the same age in the kitchen she stopped. “Hey hon, sorry we’re busy but could you remind me where I put my journals?” Biana asked the boy.

He smiled and asked, “Mom are you okay?”

“Yea, I’m fine, why?”

“Well you seem to be forgetting things lately.”

“Don’t worry about it, the same thing happened when she had Phillip,” the girl cooking called.

The other girl nodded, “Don’t think much of it Viv. the journals are all in the room down the hall on the left, Mom.” She pointed down the opposite end of the room.

“Thanks sweetie,” Biana said. As soon as they were in the hall she asked, “Is it just me or are they triplets?”

Dex nodded, “Most likely.” 

He pushed open the door to the room one of the girls had directed them too. Inside were about 20 boxes each holding twelve black journals inside. Each one was labeled with a year and stacked up neatly against the wall.

Stunned, Biana spoke, “Well, looks like we have some reading to do.”


End file.
